


Face to Face to Face

by RaspberryZotz



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryZotz/pseuds/RaspberryZotz
Summary: A bunch of twiddler drabbles cause they don't get enough content.





	1. Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Edward can't sleep.

Harvey rolled onto his back and rubbed his face as he slowly gained consciousness, grimacing at the sounds coming from outside the bedroom door.

He rested his arm over his eyes and almost drifted off again until a loud beep startled him awake. He let out a very tired groan and glanced at the dingy clock on the bedside table.

4:23 AM

Jesus Christ.

Harvey exhaled and forced his body to sit up, sleep still grasping at his shoulders. Sure enough, when he looked down at the bed, Edward's usual resting place was empty.

Another clattering of dishes.

He shuffled his way to the edge of the bed and sat there for a moment, letting his head hang while he debated actually getting up or not. In the end, Harvey pushed himself up and stretched, heading for the kitchen.

He shuffled in, and leaned against the wall as he watched a very disheveled Edward pour coffee into a mug, looking as awake as ever.

"Ed."

The aforementioned jumped and spun around, staring at Harvey like a deer in headlights.

"Why... Are you awake..." His voice wasn't much more than an exhausted gravel, looking up at the other rogue.

"I woke up." Edward stated bluntly, coffee pot still in hand.

"..." Harvey stared at him blankly for a moment, rubbing his face with his hands "..It's four in the morning."

"Oh, already?" Ed frowned a bit, peeking through the blinds of the kitchen window. "I believe I lost track of time."

Harvey blinked in confusion, and glanced around the rest of their hideout. Papers and blueprints were scattered over every surface, tools and gadgets taken apart and laid out on tables.  
His gaze returned to Edward, who was tearing open a sugar packet and pouring it into his mug.

Harvey let out a very long sigh and straightened up a bit.

"Listen, I don't even wan't to know. Just pour me a damn cup."


	2. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward gets a ride.  
> (Takes place before Ed is officially the Riddler)

Edward clutched his briefcase and papers a little closer to his chest as he exited the lounge, watching the heavy rain pelt against the dark sidewalk.

He had just gotten out of a late night meeting Penguin was hosting with the other rogues. He was invited to share some of his plans for possible heists, and Ed guessed it had started raining during the middle of it. Now he was left without a coat, carrying important documents, and the rain was coming down hard.

He groaned slightly and leaned against the pole holding up the entrance awning, running through the most efficient ways to get home. The bus probably wasn't running, as it had gotten quite late, and he didn't have a car. He could walk it but the papers and his clothes would be soaked by the time he got back to his apartment.

Edward was violently shaken out of his thoughts when he felt an unfamiliar hand on his shoulder.

He turned his head around slowly, almost expecting to be stabbed if he moved too quickly. Instead, he was greeted by the unreadable face of, well, Two-face.

"You need a ride?" The other man grumbled, putting his hand back in his pocket and pulling out a set of car keys.

"Uh- I- I would appreciate one, if you don't mind, of course-" Edward stumbled over his words, doing his best to compose himself. He had to admit, he was a little caught off guard by the sheer bluntness of the question, as Two-face wasn't someone he had really interacted with in the past.

"I wouldn't ask If I wasn't offering." Harvey frowned.

"Ah.. Right." Edward replied weakly. He had yet to get used to the sheer fact of working with the rogues, let alone allowing one to drive him home.

"Car's this way." Two-face tipped his head towards a rather beat up old Cadillac parked on the curb. Edward raised his brow a bit but held his tongue.

"...Thank you." He said, walking over to the car with Harvey, who just nodded in response. Ed sat down in the passenger's side seat, folding out his blueprints to make sure they didn't get damaged.

"Where to." Once again, Harvey's sudden questioned snapped him back into reality, Edward requiring a moment to gather his mental bearings.

"Oh, uh, the Avalon... It's just a few blocks away-"

"I know." Harvey interjected, frowning a bit as he started the car. Edward bit his cheek and mentally scolded himself. Two-face is from Gotham, of course he knows where it is.

They drove in silence for a while, Edward watching the rain splat onto the window shield and get quickly pushed off by the wipers. He rested his head against the window quietly until he smiled and perked up a little.

"I come down, but never go up. What am I?"

"What?" Harvey glanced over at the ginger in confusion, frowning.

"It's a riddle. You have to figure out the answer." Edward explained, smiling slightly.

"I know what a riddle is." Harvey growled out, turning his attention back to the road. Edward fidgeted with his hands slightly. This guy sure was temperamental.

They drove for a moment longer, until Harvey pulled over in front of Ed's apartment. He thanked the other and started gathering his things to leave, unbuckling his seat belt and opening the car door.

"Rain."

"Pardon?"

"The answer to your riddle is rain." Harvey stated, staring straight faced at the other. Edward paused for a moment and then smiled broadly, stepping out of the car.

"That's right." He brought his free hand up to cover his face from the shower of water droplets. "Thank you again for the ride."

"Mm," Harvey grunted, setting the car back into drive. Edward was about to close the door until Two-face spoke up again.

"See you next time."

Edward paused, frowning a bit in confusion as he watched Harvey reach over and close the door on his own. He slowly started walking up the steps to his apartment building as Two-face made a U-turn and drove off.

What the hell was that supposed to mean?


	3. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward has a nightmare.

_"Get your ass back here, boy!" Edward only vaguely heard his father shouting, brain too busy with the blood pounding in his ears and the pain shooting through his legs._

_He was running._

_He was running as fast as he could. Somehow trying to escape the pain, the suffering, the horror he had gone through for years on end. He was afraid. Edward was so scared. He kept running as his world crumbled around him, the crunching of gravel under his feet growing louder and the darkness around him stronger._

_He could no longer see. He heard his father shouting and he heard his heart pounding. He wasn't moving. Edward ignored the searing pain in his legs, trying to do something, anything in order to escape his fear. The dark was closing in on him now, entangling his legs and grabbing at his arms, pulling him down, down, down as his father's yelling got louder and louder._

Edward's eyes snapped open and he immediately clutched his hands over his mouth to stifle a sob.

The ginger rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, doing his best to fight the quickly growing lump in his throat. He closed his eyes again and tried to steady his heartbeat, slowing his breaths.

_Inhale for four seconds, hold for seven, exhale for eight. Repeat._

God. He hadn't had a nightmare like that in years.

His heart was finally starting to slow, and he exhaled once more before moving his hands from his face to lie loosely onto his stomach. For over twenty years Edward had been plagued with nightmares of his childhood. They would run rampant is his brain, keeping him from sleep and stability. Sometimes he'd even dare to say they could get worse than his own father...

Edward only opened his eyes again when he felt the weight next to him shift, turning to make sure he hadn't accidentally woken his sleeping partner. Alas, his gaze was returned by two tired and, dare I say, a bit concerned eyes.

"I'm sorry... Did I wake you?" Edward croaked, quiet voice revealing a bit more about his current emotions than he would've liked.

"It's alright." Harvey muttered, shifting to more comfortably look at the other man. "Is everything okay?"

Now that's a question that threw Edward for a loop. He opened his mouth a few times to try and come up with an answer, no, a _lie_ , but nothing was coming out. After a moment he clenched his jaw and ever so softly shook his head.

In an instant, Harvey had pulled the scrawny mess of a man into his arms and against his chest, an incredibly shocking gesture coming from the renowned villain, Two-face. However, apparently that's all Edward needed to make that lump in his throat return, and even stronger. This time he was unable to choke back the emotions that came with it as tears began to pool down his face.

"God he was f- fucking _awful._ " The Riddler hissed out, pressing his head into Harv's chest. His voice was little more than a wheeze as his body was currently being shaken with tears.

"Sounds like it." Harvey nodded in quiet understanding. His hand was placed loosely over Edward's side, gently rubbing the ginger's back. Edward cried in silence for a moment more, eventually pushing himself away from his boyfriend and vigorously rubbing his face with his hands.

"Jesus Christ, I- I don't know what came over me... I'm sorry for waking you." He sighed loudly, using the sheets to wipe his face off.

"Ed, don't apologize." Harvey mumbled through the dark, searching for Edward's hand with his own and firmly holding onto it to drive home his point. Edward glanced over at him with tired eyes before sighing and shuffling back up to his partner.

"Thank you..."


End file.
